wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Inspiration Box
Welcome to the Inspiration Box! This is a community page dedicated to storing and suggesting public ideas. Anyone can add to it or use the ideas if they want! Writing Challenges These are very stripped prompts, offering a lot of creativity. "Bonus Points" are added optional criteria to make it a bit more interesting and challenging to write. Write a story about being a warrior. *Bonus points if no actual fighting occurs Write a story about a secret. *Bonus points if many people know it Write a story about being a SkyWing racer. *Bonus points if no racing happens Write a story about being a necromancer. *Bonus points if no raising the dead happens Write a story about a blind dragon. *Bonus points if there are vivid descriptions of the environment and dragons Write a story about a long journey. *Bonus points if they don't reach their original destination Write a story about royalty. *Bonus points if there is no castle mentioned Write a story about an old dragon who was around before Queen Oasis was born. *Bonus points if the phrase 'I remember' is never used Write a story about a wingless dragon. *Bonus points if they love to fly, and/or wish they could fly a lot Write a story about a dragonet who has animus powers. * Bonus points if no magic is used Wrote a story about a dragon who is mute. *Bonus points if lots of communication happens Write a story about a SilkWing with a new type of silk * Bonus points if they're actually a hybrid * Bonus points if they are a hybrid and doesn't know it. Write a story about a dragon who is a hybrid. * Bonus points if they have no clue about it Write a story about a NightWing born under an eclipse * Bonus points if: # Their name is not Eclipse, and: # They have no powers Write a story about a writer * Bonus points if we get to read the story they write Write a story about an animus * Bonus points if no magic is used Write a story about a Queen * Bonus points if she's not from the royal bloodline Write a story about a prophecy * Bonus points if it's not about dragonets Write a story about a big adventure * Bonus points if its a short story * Bonus points if its a cliffhanger Write a story about a scientist * Bonus points if no experiment occurs. Plot Starter Prompts These are simple prompts to give you an idea for a plot if you are having some trouble with writer's block. *Some dragons use fireworks. For good or for evil? *Some RainWing hybrids meet and tell their backstories. *The light blacked out. Someone was gone, with only bloody numbers all around the house in 204 or something like that. They can't leave the building they’re in, and they must choose if it’s a hallucination... or not. *Someone had an idea that wrecked the world. *A cat ran away and now the owner must find it. *An escaping slave. *A dragon become scavenger. *An egg fell into the stream, gone forever. Or is it? *A deformed dragon trying to fit in with society. *A meteor storm destroys two of Pyrrhia's moons. *A non-NightWing tells a prophecy. *The daughter of two well-respected/amazing soldiers/etc. has to live up to expectations. *A dragon wakes up with no memory at all. *Haunted things/Evil spirits (wreaking the hero/villain). *A new item/material was found. Now it's in the market. *The person/dragon gets caught. *A dragon goes to a restaurant and is attracted to the waiter/waitress, but they're already married. *A dragonet in each of the different tribes can see the dead spirits of dragons. *A dragon is turned into a scavenger, and goes into a scavenger settlement to spy on them. *A dragon with immortality meets someone who understands their problems. *A dragon starts hearing strange thoughts, and tries not to go into the mental hospital before they find the mind intruder. *A dragon who has lived in an illegal lab all their life has escaped and now is trying to cope with the outside. *At night when everyone is asleep, a horrible earthquake wrecks their world. *A clone of a highly historical figure who was raised in a safe environment all their life must now not get caught by the authorities, rebels, or criminals while learning to survive in this big new world without their caretakers. *An IceWing calls for change, despising the pressure and pain the rankings have caused. *An animus dragonet runs away from home and travels through Pyrrhia. *A blind dragon winds up on a lost continent/island and becomes a prisoner of bandits. They slowly become the leader of this gang with many misadventures along the way. Maybe as a sequel they return to Pyrrhia and see what's changed. *A dragon from the future goes into another dimension. Many misadventures ensue trying to get back to their own dimension. *A dragon from a different future stumbles into a future where everything she knows is turned upside down. *A dragon is born in the middle of a war, and their parents are on different sides, but still love each other. They struggle, and his/her parents are never there when they need them. They run away, trying to escape the struggle their life was, but finds that life is just as hard, and it's even worse without their family. *A Wings of Fire book club finds themselves in the actual books. *An ancient civilization left great ruins strewn around the land, and an archaeologist is determined to explore it before they fall into traps. *Your protagonist, a couple, several dragonets, and an elderly dragon are trapped somewhere during an attack on their city. They must remain there, or at least use it as their base, until help arrives. *A dragon grows up wingless. *Five dragonets are lost/marooned on an island and have to form a new tribe amongst themselves with no link to civilization and no way home. *A dragon can see emotions as colors and can tell someone/s they know is lying to them. Why? *A dragon born as a slave must escape into the real world, which is much more challenging than their previous life. *A dragon grows up believing they are a scavenger and must return to their previous life. *A dragon can understand scavengers and that fact changes their life for good. *A dragon was trained to think they are a weapon for scavengers. They fought and killed their kind for their master. Can this dragon escape blank? (Can be their master, past after they run away, or anything) *You, a scavenger, becomes a (your favorite tribe) because of an animus dragon. *Two dragons who hate each other must work together for a month. *A group of siblings who despise each other learn to accept each other. *A rather small troop of MudWing sibs must cope with the death of their BigWing and learn to survive without their support at the same time. *A declining MudWing troop is "given" a peculiar unsib to cope and make up for their loss. However, they seem to be up to something... *A hybrid dragonet lives in hiding with its opposite tribe parents is intent on learning the culture of its tribes and will do anything to go back to one of its parent’s kingdoms. May or may not accidentally save the world. *One of the tribes used to have a great ability, and inexplicably lost it many years ago. Now, the last remaining users of the power are returning. *An earthquake destroys Pyrrhia and kills every dragon in the tribes except for five dragonets, who have to rebuild from the ashes. *A murder occurs in one of the tribe's castles. A few dragons go in to investigate, but the killer is still inside. *A group of dragonets wake up in our world, and have to find a way to live here. *An ancient animus-touched artefact is discovered. Meanwhile, there are rumours of dragons mysteriously disappearing into thin air. Maybe the disappearances have something to do with the artefact? Titles Some sample titles for a fanfic. These may also help spark some inspiration for a plot or character. *Rumors of Death *Mystery at Twilight *The Town of Chaos *Wings of the Wind *Into the Chasm *The Wall will Fall *Can you hear the Trees Whisper? *Winds are Whispering *Sea Coves and Bells *Torn Apart *Wings of Destruction *Distorted Reality *Alternate Universe *Welcome To Pyrrhia *No Ordinary (tribe name) *Shattered *101 Ways To Destroy Jade Mountain *Escaping Animus *Be True To Thine Self *Fire and Ice *Rain is Falling on the Leaves *The Girl with the Tye Dye Scales *Crumbling Hope *A Flying Sky *Degus Rule *A Crushing Edge *The Cursed Prophecy *Dapper Ocean *Queen of the Lonely *On The Edge Of Life And Death *Requiem of Ghosts *Redeeming Souls *Last Argument of Queens *Preying Upon Princesses *Devouring Among Dragons *The Thief's Path *The Traitor's Queen *The Tyrant's Reign *Two Cursed, One Ravaged *The Surprisingly Odd Lightness of Egg-Tending *Red Forgiveness *Tongues and Talons *The Falcon's Flight *Before They Are Burned *By Blood, A King *The Claw Incites *The Highly Honest History of a Hero *Marching the Marshes *More Out There Than Here, I Bet *He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not... *Banners of The Sky Queen *Ten Ways to (Not) Get a Dragon *Stones Among Shadows *The Water Study *Obelisk of Deeds *Prince of Necessity *Half a Dragonet *Half a Dragoness *Half a Dragon *Taste of Duty *A Bronzed Bitterness *The Choice of Queenmaking *The Past, Present, and Future Queen *One for Everything *Breathe *Sick of Life *The Little Things Though *H e l p... *Just a LAB RAT *The Cute Cat in Your Lap *Scavengers are Wasted *Flyingthroughthesky *Pyrrhia's Dire Time *R.I.P... But Not Even God Wants You *Day Seven *Queen of Dust *Inspiration Manifestation *Quick Lightning *Sand to Sand *Sleeping in the Rain *The Anti-social Boy *The Little Dragonet That Thinks He/She's Big *Canaries Fly for You My Love *The Dead Sea Froze Over *Though The Winds Change, I'll Still Be Here *I'm Lost, Can You Help Me? *What's Fake and What's Real? *Nevermore *In The End *Don't Judge A Dragon By Its Scales *I Swore I'd Never Leave You... *The Queen of Nothing *On the Evening of the Final Day *Uncaged, Untamed, Unbroken *What Lurks in The Shadow *The Jewel of The Mud Kingdom *Maybe I can learn too *The Time of Her Life *What We Shared *The Day Time Stood Still *Do or Die *Chasing Storms *Why Little Dragonets Shouldn't Have Firecrackers *The Blade of Silence *The Light on the Horizon *The Glitter in Their Eyes *Cuts Like a Knife *It was a Simple Thing, Really... *The Ringing of The Bells *The Song of The Snow *The Stone Eaters *The Temple of Fire *The Light of the West *Inherit the Fire *When Lightning Strikes *Dancing with Dragons *Summer is Coming *A Sandstorm of SandWings *A Game of Scales *Thrones for Grabs *Winterstorm Mysteries *Living shadows *The song of Immortality *Shining moons *The True War has Started *The Hybrid Runaway *Fade into the Shadows *The Shadows Dance *A Journey of Greatness *It has Awoken *Lord of the GoneWings *Black Storm *Demon of Souls *Circus of Doom *Look under the Waterfall *Even the Greatest Fall *Broken, Bloodied, Black *One Thousand and One Colors *The Timer *Red Strings *But We're Still Standing *Until Time Tears Us Down *Eclipsing a Star *Spreading Shadows *Caverns of Darkness *Sea of a Thousand Skies *One Spark of Fire *The Peace of the Stars *Time for a Change *The Hidden Truth *Before I Knew... *The Geography of Us *The Game of Kings *We Stand for Nothing *I Don't Want You *Sea Of Danger *Dangerous Decisions *Trapped In Lies *Time Ticking *...Is Anyone There? *Hidden Away *When Hope is Lost *Broken *The End Has Come *Never Say Never *Goodbye *Darkened Skies *The Flooded Sea *The Darkest Hour *Shadow's End *Haven *Secret of The Moons *An Animus' Curse *Just a Silkwing *Weaving Lies *Web of Lies *Frozen Tears *Unseeing *Shattered Secrets *The Cursed Bloodline *Powerless Queen *The Hidden Dungeon *Scattered Gold *The Song of our Tribe *The Cursed Winglet *Washed Away *The Animus Gene/Bloodline *Fleeting Hopes *Crushed Dreams *Enchanted Rubies/(any other jewel) *Unenchanted *No moons *The Empty Scrolls *Invisible Problems *The Arena *Dungeon of Secrets *Wind in my Wings *Mountains of Lies *The Woven Truth *The Tapestry's Story *Ripped Lies *Delayed Dreams *Lies of Darkness *Dark Stars *Hopeless Moon *Crown of Clouds *Flaws *Not Even Perfect *Changing Paths *Evil Rising Names These are some names up for grabs! These ones have some sample character ideas, but you can do whatever you want with the name! *Talonflame (SkyWing/NightWing?) *Undine (SeaWing) *Ivy (Rainwing with attitude) *Swift (A Skywing with an ironic name, being slower than the rest of her tribe) *Crab (A rude SeaWing) *Pebble (A background character) *Seal (An altogether lovable SeaWing or IceWing) *Selkie (Maybe a SeaWing?) *Nightlight (Phobic dragonet? NightWing) *Dustswirl (SandWing maybe?) *Bonereader (Grave digger or traveling fortune teller maybe? NightWing) *Shoalwater (SeaWing, maybe spends time in lakes rather than the ocean) *Boldface (Random NightWing? Maybe really proud or something?) *Conch (SeaWing) *Aardwolf (SandWing) *Leaffall (A dragon with broken wings) *Cyclone (An ordinary SandWing?) *Sandsuger (A SandWing who thinks they are another dragon tribe) *Desert (A RainWing who has been raised in the desert her entire life) *Seawolf (A great warrior who was a scapegoat, and is now trying to court that he is not a traitor to his race) *Cucumber/Sea Cucumber (A silly, laidback SeaWing) *Destinyweaver (NightWing, can see the future, scared and shy) *Greatlight *Silentcurse *Nightface *Lilyfish *Skyroar *Nightwings (Their parents were a RainWing and a MudWing, but they grew up in the Night Kingdom, not knowing them) *Dire *Cassowary (Bitter RainWing, victim of being experimented on) *Brutetail (NightWing with extra powerful tail) *Greathorns (NightWing) *Preychaser (NightWing) *Dreamwalker (Dragon in a coma that still walks and talks in their sleep) *Historymaker *Azalea *Celadon (SeaWing) *Amaranth (SkyWing) *Nightfall (Blind NightWing) *Olympus (SkyWing) *Caldera (SkyWing) *Cumulus (SkyWing) *Pyre (SkyWing) *Tidepool (SeaWing) *Darkflame (NightWing, with black fire?) *Aryn *Fennec (SandWing) *Falconjay (SkyWing) *Spiritbreaker (NightWing) *Maledictus (Cursed SkyWing) *Frostbite *Iceberg *Iceseer (NightWing IceWing hybrid) *Frostleaf (IceWing) *Lieweaver (NightWing hybrid?) *Firework (Fun-loving, reckless SkyWing) *Nimbus (SkyWing or TempestWing, maybe famous racer?) *Believe (RainWing who wants to be a Seawing because they like water) *Cedar *Motion ((A Super hyper Rainwing!)) *Grave ((maybes a nightwing, furture prediecter. He is reckless, sometimes with erge to kill)) *Ash (SkyWing? Very energetic) *Columbine (SeaWing Or RainWing? Calm and Quiet) OC Ideas These are ideas for characters. They don't have recommended names, but can spark some inspiration. *A blind SeaWing *A dragon with a super weird food craving that they can't stop *A dragon forced to fight in a war that took away everything he held dear *An insane animus cursed herself so she didn't become insane. Instead, she loved her children too much she cursed them. *A bird keeper who always loses their birds and spend most of their time trying to track them down *Convinced they have a crush on just about every dragon they meet *A dragon has dreams they are a scavenger *A dragon with acrophobia (fear of heights) *A dragon with powers to control blood in someone else's veins *A dragonet who is half ghost *A IceWing/SkyWing hybrid who has firescales *A dragon with blindness who is bullied and disowned *IceWing with neon orange eyes *An old wanderer now retired *A former hero who has been forgotten about *A mischievous, adventurous young dragonet *A moody, unpredictable dragon in their teen years *A dragon who cries about everything *A dragon who laughs about everything *An actually likable, charismatic dragon that seems to honestly care about their friends, but has a secret side that no one seemed to know about. *An old dragon who has a secret that she must pass on to her children but her friend that is now traitor will stop her at all costs. The old dragon believes that her kids are the chosen ones of an old prophecy that has been their families secret. *A overt zealot who's spent a lifetime building up a collection of bad decisions through indecision and base fear. A dragon driven from cowardice to addiction to fanaticism, he now believes in the moons as higher powers from beyond and allows that to submerge any self-doubt in his mind. Having traveled Pyrrhia for any knowledge detailing the idea of the moons, he has conceptualized his own faith, being a 'chosen one'. Through this, he drowns out his doubts and fears in an attempt to erase the dragon he was before. A dragon with no doubt, no remorse, no mercy, thanks to his self-appointed status as 'chosen by the moons', an agent to his own delusions of the moons' wishes. :"Do the tides stop rising when you stop believing in them? No, they rise and fall like the moons shining their light upon us. I am chosen most of all, the one meant for the moons' work, a great plan already shaped in moonstone." *A gluttonous savage, a planned usurper with casually disturbing dietary habits, a dragon assumed to be a monster aminus-touched for the red business. A dragoness who has put the fear of her bloody claws into the heart of her kingdom's through rumors and talons... and one who started off a dragonet of a starving family who had to learn to devour anything to survive. Through service with stained nails, she climbed her kingdom's social ladder to rise in status and food quality. Once an obedient servant to her kingdom, she's been burnt-out of duty and is now a traitor. Never one to simply choose wasteful action, she finds herself torn between hard choices while vilified a 'beast'. :"I had to eat. Do you know how much meat a baby sheep's bones has? Even a squirrel's legs can start to fill a hole. It tastes sweeter than starvation for certain. Call me beast, I could give less than a snail's worth in meat." *A fat prince in a culture that valorizes violence and strength. A self-conscious, fantasizing and down-trodden soul in youth, he had been scorned by his kingdom's citizens as they favored his more martial sister and younger brother. Before, he would have spent all his time eating, reading and indulging in vices to silence the depression in his heart, brought from the snapping voices. One day, his sister, the queen-to-be requested his advice and he complied, showing off his intellect and giving her reason to raise him to a position of power... where he can let loose his darker impulses. A prince who loves his family dearly, but a dragon who's petty and vindictive, risen above his tormentors. :"You all know me as the first prince. A dragon surrounded by laughter, but make no mistake, you all... dare make light of my duty and service, I'll peel off your lips and your tongue will be next. There'll be no more laughter now!" *A recently widowed mother of three dragons. An earnest, sincere, gentle and manipulative dragoness who has her children's best interests at heart and a strict sense of overall loyalty, especially to an now-deceased idealized dragon mate. After the loss of her first dragon love, she starts to discover a life beyond just her first love. Moving through her initial depression and sorrow, trying to keep a broken family together and trying to mask her tears with smiles for the sake of her children, she finds out even more of her true cravings, joys and desires, independent from motherhood and being a good mate, and re-examines her former idealized mate life, catching more nuances now. :"My dear, sweet daughter, I'll be honest with you. I was loyal and steadfast to your father for a long time. I had you and your siblings... surely, you must realize you and your mate are not the first dragons to ever tussle in a nest." *A former bullied dragonet, a former shrimp in his dragonet years. Now, through a growth spurt, a strong and large prince who covets power to wipe the weakness of his past clean. An ambitious dragon who covers himself in emotional armor to block out the sting of taunts and remembered insults, but one who understands the power structure that binds him to his current (ill-desired) position. He must learn to consent to other methods of power so he may keep an advantage of influence in his status and further his naive concept of 'power', aka 'kill a bunch of dragons and you're strong'. All throughout that, he must hide a more decent side than he gives himself credit for. :"I've spent a good deal of years building the reputation that I was strong, determined and unwavering. That I am wicked and selfish. Please don't let anyone else know. I'd rather be cruel than weak as I told my dear sister." *An old dragoness royal counselor with a penchant for bluntness as rough as a shield to the face. A former soldier that had a front claw chopped off to fighting, she has began the long road to accepting her disability and learn to accommodate her lost talents with using different wits than studying battle tactics. With an unrefined gift in mathematics, she keeps furthering herself, consolidating her newfound power and former reputation before it all goes to waste. A far more vulnerable dragon inside, thanks to her lack of fighting ability now and the realization her 'glory days' are over, the old dragoness still has her pride and a willingness to see new 'glory days' relived again. :"I am your elder to follow, not your cripple to jeer at. What madness compels you to speak back to me? Get out, now before I smack the brains the moons gave a sea sponge into your hollow skull. More than you'll ever hold." *A runaway who worries about who he ran away from constantly, but doesn't want to go back. *An IceWing/NightWing hybrid with an IceWing body and NightWing wings who prefers night to day. *A secret animus SkyWing who enchanted himself to be able to shape-shift. *A NightWing seer who is blind and deaf. *An albino SandWing who hates the way they look. *A dragon cursed to always say the opposite of what they mean. *A dragonet whose life was perfect until she suffered a major loss. Her fragile heart began to break. *A rich, elderly, disabled dragon with a quest (to live forever? Cure themselves? Find an heir to their fortune? Travel? Justice?) *A dragonet who was driven to hysteria from the horrors of the war. Everyone is worried about them. *A dragon who will stop at nothing to get what they want: Revenge *A SeaWing that is extremely agile. *A SeaWing that has scales that like water. *A highly schizophrenic rainwing that has to suffer the consequences, but they don't know they're an animus that can save the whole continent from a new evil. *A dragon who thinks they're a hybrid... but isn't. *A NightWing who gets headaches from bright lights *A SandWing who thinks their sibling never wrote back to them because their letter was intercepted by Queen Oasis's message system (mentioned in book five) and is furious, but also extremely worried, since they haven't seen their sibling since before the letter. *A mindreader who was given skyfire shortly after hatching and never knew they had powers, but they finally lose/take off the skyfire. *A dragonet is accepted into Jade Mountain Academy but can't go because their parent falls ill and they have to care for them. *A dragonet, orphaned by the war, discover secrets about their parents, and a possible link to living family members. *A story written from the point of view of a scavenger kept as a pet by a dragon. *A dragon is arrested for a crime they didn't commit. *A NightWing prophet whose visions are well...unnatrual in nature. *a Super unnatural Icewing, somehow his powers arent normal. *A sassy and rude NightWing that falls into the SeaWings’ care, she becomes affectionate for the tribe (totally not based off of Yellowfang from Warriors...) *A dragon who is the hybrid of every tribe because they were cursed Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public